In The End
by Ph.D Shadows
Summary: Re-write dari broken angel. Kakashi meninggal dan Sakura hampir putus asa


Ini adalah fanfic re-write karena aku sangat kurang puas dengan tulisan yang pertama jadi aku tulis lagi. Eh tunggu dulu, aku juga menambah ceritanya biar ga ngantung. Silahkan membaca

_In The End_

Di tengah rinai hujan empat ninja meloncati cabang-cabang pohon menuju lembah kematian. Nampak kehawatiran terpancar dari wajah dipandu oleh dog-nin mereka melompat secepat yang mereka bisa. Yamato, Naruto, dan Sakura tak menghiraukan hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Yang ada hanya bagai manasampai sebelum mereka terlambat.

Tsunade mengirim mereka untuk membantu Kakashi menghadapi tiga anggota Akatsuki .Misi ini lebih tepat dikatakan menyelamatkan dari pada membantu Kakashi. Ini adalah kali pertama Kakashi mengirim dog-nin untuk meminta bantuan, tentu situasi yang dihadapinya sangat buruk.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua tubuh tergeletak tidak berompi hijau dan yang satu lagi berjubah hitam. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Pasti anggota Akatsuki yang lain telah pergi.

"Itu dia" Pakkun yang berada di pundak Yamato menujuk ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah."Keadaannya sangat lemah apakah dia masaih bias selamat?" Pakkun bertanya kepada Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir yang membuat semua orang bertambah cemas.

Kakashi terbaring lemah, terbalur oleh air hujan dan darah. Sakura berlari secepat yang dia mampu menuju Kakashi. Tubuh Kakashi penuh dengan luka, sebilah kunai tertanam dalam di dada kanannya.

"Guru Kakashi, astaga lukanya, Sakura cepat lakukan sesuatu" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan wajah kosong. Naruto menghampiri orang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Kakashi. Keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda, kunai tertancap di dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. "Itachi sudah mati"

Sakuara ikut tersayat melihat keadaan Kakashi. Kakinya melemah seketika, air mata tak terbendung lagi dan keluar dengan sendirinya. Perlahan Sakura mengalirkan cakra medis ke luka yang dia rasa memerlukan perawatan secepatnya.

Merasakan cakra sakura yang memasuki tubuhnya Kakashi membuka matanya. Tepampang nyata wajah kunoichi yang basah akibat air hujan yang turun, beberapa rambut basah menempel pada pipinya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tepat di matanya. Tangisnya bertambah pedih, ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan bertahan. Lukanya terlalu dalam hingga ikut menusuk paru-paru. Pendarahannya pun tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bertahanlah kami akan membawamu kembali ke desa setelah Sakura memberimu pertolongan pertama" Yamato berkata pada Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan" Kakashi tersenyum getir. Dia mengetahui keadaanya dari tangis Sakura. Mengengam tangan Sakura untuk berhenti mengobatinya, berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Tidak Guru, Guru harus bertahan" Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Meskipun dia laki-laki yang harusnya tidak mudah untuk menagis, namun Kakashi adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak Kakashi, kau harus bertahan. Apa kau tidak merasakannya, aku hamil Kakashi, anak kita…" Sakura mengusapkan tangan Kakashi kearah perut bawahnya.

Yamato dan Naruto terkejut dengan kehamilan yang dirahasiakan Sakura. "Apa kau tidak mau membesarkannya bersamaku" Tangis sakura bertambah pecah.

"Tentu aku ingin Sakura . . . maafkan ayah nak, ayah tidak bisa bersamamu dan tak pernah menatapmu" Kakashi menucakan salam perpisahan pada janin Sakura.

"Yamato, maukah kau berjanji padaku" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Yamato. Yamato mengangguk. "Aku titipkan Sakura padamu, jaga dia untukku, jadikan dia Isterimu".

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura memeluk kepala Kakashi dengan erat. Sakura sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Kakashi.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang pangeran yang mati dalam pelukan sang puteri, aku sunguh beruntung Sakura…" Kakashi tersenyum dengan banyak arti didalamnya. Pertama, dia sedih karena harus meninggalkan Sakura untuk selamanya. Kedua, Kakashi merasa beruntung dalam waktu terakhirnya berada dalam pangkuan orang yang dia cintai, sangat jarang didapatkan oleh seorang shinobi.

"KAKASHI" Sakura berteriak mengetahui Kakashi telah pergi.

Yamato terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat jam ysng berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih jam dua dini hari tapi sakura sudah hilang dari tempat seharusnya dia berada.

Yamato berjalan menuju ruangan yang mungkin Sakura berada di sana. Yamato membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan, berusaha menimbulkan suara seminimal mungkin. Terlihat seorang balita yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Anak itu memiliki rambut perak yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dalam ruangan kamarnya yang gelap.

Anak itu menyadari kehadiran Yamato, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang, sehinga mereka memberi nama yang sama dengan orang itu.

Balita itu berlari kepelukan Yamato."Kakashi kenapa belum tidur ini sudah pukul dua nak, hn?" Yamato mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Tadi ada yang berlari keluar rumah Ayah, aku takut".

Yamato menghela nafas mengetahui Sakura kembali keluar dari rumah pada tengah malam. Seolah kebiasaan baru bagi sakura, beberapa hari sekali sakura melakukan hal ini. Dia melakukan apapun saat merindukan Kakashi.

Semula Yamato tidak bermaksud untuk menikahi sakura seperti yang diamanatkan Kakashi. Namun saat mengetahui betapa hancurnya sakura, Yamato memutuskan menikahi sakura. Dia seakan tidak bisa melupakan selalu membawa kotak kenangannya kemanapun dia pergi.

Pergi di tengah malam ke apartemen kosong milik Kakashi, memorial stone, makam Kakashi, hingga pernah mencoba bunuh diri menggunakan kunai. Akan berbahaya jika tidak ada yang menjaganya saat malam datang.

Yamato memakaikan jaket pada Kakashi kecil, dia akan membujuk sakura pulang dengan membawa serta anaknya. Akan lebih mudah dengan cara ini.

Mereka keluar dari rumah menuju dinginnya udara malam konoha. Yamato menggendong Kakashi kecil di punggungnya. Pencarianpun dimulai.

Apartemen kakashi adalah tujuan pertama , Sakura paling sering pergi ke tempat itu. Di sana tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap rapih bahkan aroma parfum Kakashi masih tercium.

Setiap bulan Sakura tetap membeli barang-barang yang dulu digunakan kakashi. Bagi Sakura, Kakashi akan tetap hidup di sana.

Yamato telah sampai di tempat tujuan pertamanya. Dia membuka pintu apartemen kosong itu dengan kunci cadangan yang dibawanya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Dia menelusuri dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, hingga kamar tidur tetap tidak ada.

Tempat kedua, Memorial stone. Terlihat seorang wanita bergaun tidur duduk di samping batu hitam yang penuh ukiran nama orang-orang penuh jasa. Ia membaca dan mengusap ukiran nama seseorang berulang kali. Air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya.

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena kenyataan pahit yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun hal ini tetap berputar di fikiranku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menemuinya, dia ada di sini, berdiri, bernafas, dan menugguku di sini.

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Aku terkejut dan aku tersadar tidak ada Kakashi di sini.

Hanya ada paneran kecilku, malaikat pelindungku, dan aku sang broken angel. 'Apa kau melihatnya Kakashi, dia sangat mirip denganmu'.

Aku terlempar kembali ke dunia nyataku. Aku kembali pulang bersama mereka. Kembali ketempat seharusnya aku berada.

**End of sakura POV**

**Yamato POV**

Sore ini aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilku. Sakura sedang mandi. Kakashi sedang bermain dengan anjing hadiah dari naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Pakkun, ternyata kami semua merindukan anjing yang menghilang empat tahun lalu.

Saat aku menata meja makan, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun putih yang basah kuyup. Aku bertanya padanya tapi dia tidak menjawab. Sakura berlari ke arah kamar kami. Dia membuka laci dan membawa keluar kotak kenangan miliknya melewati jendela kamar.

Astaga hari ini tepat empat tahun Kakashi meninggal. Sakura tentu mengingatnya.

Aku mengambil jaket untuk Sakura, tentu dia akan memerlukannya. "Kakashi, tetap di rumah ayah akan mengejar ibumu" aku berpesan padanya agar tidak meninggalkan rumah. Meskipun Kakashi adalah anak yang jenius seperti ayah biologisnya, tapi tetap saja dia anak tiga tahun. Dia tidak boleh berjalan keluar rumah sendirian.

Aku mengejar Sakura hingga kami tiba di lembah kematian. Dia berdiri di dekat tebing air terjun. Sakura berteriak dalam tangisnya. Aku membiarkannya agar bisa menyalurkan emosinya terlebih dahulu.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat lelah berada di antara kenyataan dan halusinasi. Semua kenagan berputar dalam kepalaku membuatku pusing tidak tertahan. Aku memilih kembali ke kamar mandi meskipun aku sudah berganti baju.

Wajahmu selalu membuntutiku Kakashi. Suaramu, suaramu mengambil alih semua kewarasanku. Aku bisa gila Kakashi. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Biarkan aku akhiri semua ini. Biarlah aku akhiri dimana mestinya ini berakhir.

Aku berdiri di sini, di lembah kematian di mana semua akan berakhir. Aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku.

"Kakashi aku lelah seperti ini . . . Jila kau memang harus pergi, tolong pergilah . . . kau selalu menghantuiku. Aku terbelenggu Kakashi, dengan . . . dengan kehidupan yang telah kau tinggalkan. Aku sadar selama ini kau sudah tidak ada, aku sendirian. Aku lelah, ini sangat sakit KAKASHI ".

Aku membuka dan melemparkan semua isi kotak yang aku bawa. Semua benda kenangan Kakashi telah meluncur jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Aku terduduk di tepi tebing. Saat aku akan terjun, Aku merasakan Yamato menutup tubuhku dengan jaket. Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis di sana.

"Sakura tenangah masih ada aku, masih ada anakmu, aku telah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu dan membesarkan Kakashi kecil kalian,aku berjanji padamu Sakura, aku akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis, melawan semua ketakutanmu saat kau ketakutan, aku akan ada untukmu karena aku adalah sahabatmu sampai kapanpun, masih ada Kakashi yang memerlukanmu Sakura".

Kakashi kau akan tetap memilikiku sampai kapanpun karena kau adalah my immortal.

Setelah beberapa lama kami duduk di sana, Ymato membawaku untuk pulang. "Sakura ayo kita pulang, kasihan Kakashi sendirian di rumah".

**4 bulan kemudian**

Hari ini aku sangat sibuk dengan banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit? Kalian pasti bertanya seperti itu.

Sejak hari itu aku bertekat untuk melanjutkan hidupku dengan normal. Mengurung diri tak akan bisa membawa Kakashi kembali.

Aku inin kembali beraktifitas, menjadi ninja medis, dan membesarkan anakku seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan kerjaku. "Masuk" aku berkata pada orang yang berada di luar.

"Ibu" suara Kakashi mulai mengusir kejenuhan dalam kepalahku. "Selamat siang Sakura" sapa Yamato yang berdiri di depan pintu sampil menggendong Kakashi di pundaknya.

"Hey kenapa masih di situ, ayo masuk" aku membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Ibu ayo pergi ke taman "

Suasana nyaman sangat terasa saat kami tiba di taman yang berada di sekitar rumah sakit. Kakashi telah bermain berlari kesana-kemari dengan ajin kesayangannya.

"Sakura" suara Yamato yang berada di sampingku. Dia mulai mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Kakashi sudah menguasai jutsu kage bunshin"

Aku langsung menolehkan wajahku ke arah Yamato. "apa, siapa yang mengajarkannya?" tawa bahagia langsung terukir di wajahku.

"Kemarin Kakashi bertemu dengan Naruto dan Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mungkin dia yang mengajarkan jurus itu"

Kami kembali berjalan "Hn Yamato terimakasih telah menjaga kami selama ini, entah bagaimana jika dirimu tidak ada, tapi kami.." perkataanku terputus karena aku bingung untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

Yamato menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku "Hn kami tidak inin untuk merepotkanmu lagi, dan.." kali ini Yamato tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"aku rasa kau sudah tahu Sakura, kalian adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang pernah aku miliki, bisakah aku tetap bersama kalian, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian" .

'"tentu, terimakasih banyak Yamato"

_The end_

Bagaimana? Apa teras lebih baik, tolong kritik dan sarannya ya (baca: review). Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
